Whether related to video games, network web sites, multimedia presentations or the like, user expectations with regard to graphics quality has significantly increased in recent years. Consequently, this high level of expectations poses ever-increasing challenges to video/animation system and application developers.
Interactive animation applications present a special consideration because two animation systems (e.g., an application stored in local or remote memory and a display device system) must communication with each other to provide a quality user experience. A problem exists here because one animation system (i.e. the application stored in memory) is mostly concerned with user interactivity while the other animation system (i.e. the display device system) is primarily concerned with rendering aspects such as refresh rate. These competing interests must be reconciled to provide the desired user experience.